


Amélie

by mechanical-keyboard (legsanddairy)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mostly focuses on Widowmaker's inner dialogue, Self-Acceptance, WidowTracer in first chapter only, Widowmaker x Amélie Lacroix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legsanddairy/pseuds/mechanical-keyboard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widowmaker and Amélie stare into the darkness that is their past and future.</p><p>They discuss Tracer, themselves, Amélie's memories, among other things.<br/>Doesn't focus 100% on WidowTracer but more on Widowmaker talking to herself. But the mention is still pretty clear so I tagged it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She laid the weapon down on the table.

_My dear Amélie, take a look at this._

 

She ran her fingers over the sniper rifle's polished metallic surface. A glistening purple that matched her cool skin.

“It’s beautiful.”

 

_Would you like to hold it?_

 

She picked it up, weighed it in her hands. The stock fitting snugly in her grip. A perfect machine.

“Thank you.”

 

_I can teach you how to operate it, if you’d like._

 

“I would appreciate that.”

 

She slipped a finger onto the trigger, her arm and wrist cradling the rear. The rest of her fingers nestled in the machine's intricacies. The muzzle extended and the lens flashed red. Ready to kill. Now it’s the other woman’s turn. She observed and commented.

_You’re holding it well. How often have you done this before?_

 

She lifted a finger to her lips.

“It's a secret.”

 

////////

 

 _You called her_ _chérie_ _. That’s a first._

Her tone was guarded. Waiting for the other woman’s response. Was she hoping for an explanation?

 

“She’s young. Reckless.”

 

Not an explanation, perhaps just a deflection. She felt somewhat relived. But conflicted still.

_And you are not? You are not tied to me, Amélie._

 

“But, I am.”

 

_You know what I mean._

 

The other woman smiled coyly.

“You’re strange.”

 

_And you trust me more than anything._

 

“I do.”

 

////////

 

_Amélie._

The other woman didn’t respond.

_Amélie?_

 

She started.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I was thinking about... something.”

 

She shrugged. This was not the first time this had happened since the night at King's Row.

 _I’ll give you your privacy when you think about her,_ _chérie_ _._

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

_Don’t be. But you resent me. That I can never leave you._

 

“Sometimes, I do.”

She took a deep breath. Steadying her shaky voice.

“Widowmaker, you know that I trust you more than anything.”

 

She nodded, smiled softly.

_And me you, Amélie._

 

////////

 

The other woman was shivering in her sleep. Cold sweat, tangled a mess in her blankets from turning. She soothed her, wrapped her arms around herself. Her limbs unable to offer any body heat. But she hoped the gesture would suffice.

 _Oh,_ _Amélie. You still think about his death._

 

The other woman looked into the dark. Exhausted. Nothing looking back at her but herself. But her arms around herself were reassuring.

“Some part of me lives in the past. I am but a human.”

 

 _I know you are,_ _chérie_ _._

 

"You would think it would become easier for me. But what I did, what we did... The first kill still is different from the others."

She let out a shuddering breath.

“Sometimes the memories resurface. You know I can’t make up my mind whether they are welcome or not. But I cannot help that I have them.”

 

_I am sorry._

She laid a tender hand on her cheek. Stroked her silky, long hair, loose on the pillows and her shoulders.

_But I like it when you tell me about them._

 

“If you didn’t, I wouldn’t have told you any.”

 

_Tales of spiders from when you were a child. And here you are now with me. A spider in your heart. Ironic, no?_

 

“What is ironic is that you speak as if you have no memories at all. But at least you do have, some.”

She hugged the sheets. Hugged herself. Widowmaker and Amélie lost together, staring into the abyss of the past and future. But they had themselves.

 

_I do. All of them with you._

 

“And we shall make new memories together, forever.”

 

_Till death do we part._

 

“You make that joke every time, Widowmaker.”

  
_You know it is because it’s true,_ _Amélie._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explores more of Widowmaker and Amélie's sense of self. No WidowTracer in this chapter just a heads up.

Silence had hung in the air for longer than Widowmaker had ever experienced.

_Amélie?_

She had never been gone for this long.

_Amélie, Amélie. Where are you?_

 

She left the bedroom. Descended the stairs. Put on Amélie’s favourite records. The notes eerie and foreign to her. Conveying emotions that she did not understand, but Amélie could. She felt like an intruder in Amélie’s memories. But she hoped that Amélie could hear.

 

She went to the kitchen. Made herself Amélie’s favourite lunch. It was so quiet. She spoke to herself, something that had a different meaning when Amélie was there. Now the space was just empty.

 

_Amélie. Remember that time we went to Numbani. Do you remember? We grappled so high, places we weren’t supposed to be. Well, that you insisted we weren’t supposed to be. We took the Widow’s Kiss out for a spin. It was so fun. You were laughing, I was laughing for once. Do you remember?_

 

A faint voice, and Widowmaker jumped. Frantically looked around, even though there had never been anything else to see, outside of her mind.

 

“Widowmaker.”

 

_Chérie, chérie. Where have you been?_

 

“I am so lost.”

 

_Where are you?_

Her voice urgent. A question that would have never have made sense. They were the same mind. But this did not feel like the truth anymore.

 

“I don’t know. Widowmaker, I can’t find you.”

A frightened whisper.

“It’s so dark here. I’m losing myself and I’m afraid I am losing you too.”

 

_Hang on, please, Amélie. I will find you._

How to, she didn’t know for certain. But an idea. Something to pull Amélie back into their mind.

_Tell me that story of the spider you always tell me._

 

A pause. She was so afraid Amélie would not respond to her. Relief when she heard the other woman’s voice again.

 

“When I was a girl, I loved to play outdoors. There was a forested area near my school. In école primaire we’d go picking berries during lunch break-

 

_“And one day we wandered too far, into a bright glade. There, we saw the most alluring berry. As we reached out to pick it-”_

 

This was so strange. She was not supposed to have these images in her mind. The spider on her hand. Vivid as if it had happened to her just yesterday. These were Amélie’s memories, that did not belong to her. Why was she narrating them?

 

_Amélie, you are disappearing._

 

Amélie’s voice was so far away.

 

And suddenly she was swept awash, floating in fuzzy sunlight of days gone by. Laughter, echoes. Amélie’s voice, her own. She was dancing, other children with her. Haunting. Fleeting joy, fleeting tears. Was this what it felt like, to feel. Sparkling waves ebbing and lifting her in currents unknown. It felt so warm.

 

Then she was yanked out. Smashed abruptly on land. Her body immediately dry and cold again. A voice above her. Not her own anymore. It was the other woman’s. Amélie.

 

“Widowmaker.”

 

And now she was alone again. Standing in the middle of a street at night, caught between opposite streetlights. Her shadows stretched out into the distance, crisscrossing each other.

 

An arm reached out from within her, a figure stepping out. The shadows on the street separated into two.

 

And Widowmaker was able to see herself again. Was able to see the other woman.

 

Amélie reached out a hand. “I’m so glad you found me.”

 

Widowmaker took her hand, laid it on her cheek. Covered it with with her own cold fingers, intertwining them with Amélie’s. The other woman’s arms wrapped around her, drawing her into an embrace, tender yet urgent with relief.

 

_Something so strange happened. It felt like I was you._

 

“That happened to me, too.”

 

She could not bear feeling so lost a second time. Even though, the sensation of being touched by emotions still lingered, soon to dissipate. But what was the use of feeling so warm, if Amélie was not there by her side. If she even had a drop of humanity left within her, she would give it up for Amélie. Only together, could they take on the cruel world.

_Tell me, what did you see, what did you feel._

 

“I felt so strong. That I need not worry about anything.”

She exhaled. A chuckle.

“You don’t feel. I felt like the world was mine.”

 

_I’m not sure I follow, chérie._

 

“You push me to do things I had never imagined I could do before, before I met you. I think I understand you more now. How you are so fearless.”

 

_It felt warm feeling like you. I cannot explain how soothing that was. It was comfortable. I felt._

She chuckled.

_I’m repeating myself aren’t I. After all, isn’t it natural for humans to be able to feel, to experience emotions._

 

“Widowmaker, don't worry. I know what you mean now, by not feeling. But we will be all right. I can feel, for the both of us.”

Amélie smiled softly, and Widowmaker returned it. Perhaps she could get into the habit.

 

“Though, I think you do feel, sometimes.”

 

_Oh, how so?_

 

“I said you do not worry about anything. But I worried about one single thing, when I was you. I was able to feel how you care about me.”

 

_Oh, chérie._

She leaned her cheek against the other woman’s.

_Don’t ever leave me again._

 

“Oh, Widowmaker… I would never want to leave you. But I don’t know what happened, I couldn’t control it. I felt swallowed by the world. I would have been lost if you hadn’t called out to me. Merci.”

A tremble and a whisper.

“Do you think this will happen again?”

 

Widowmaker swallowed back thoughts that this may be a sign of worse to come.

_If it does, I will find you again, chérie. I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Widowmaker and Amélie can interact with each other. However they aren't completely different consciousnesses, some parts of them are the same person. Widowmaker is really nice to Amélie.


End file.
